Various example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and particularly, to a semiconductor memory device including an output driving circuit capable of decreasing noise.
In a semiconductor memory device, noise may be included in a data output signal during a transmission of the data. Research into precise transmission of data without transmission error due to the noise is being conducted.